


Brats you don't know

by purplefox



Series: Distorted [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Doors should lead to one room only but Dick's someplace he has no clue about and there is a kid who he never met before that knows him





	Brats you don't know

Dick thought that doors were simple. That he still thought that showed how little he had learned in his years of Gotham and his years with Metahumans and his years in the justice league. A door was never simple. A door could lead many places if you were unlucky enough.

And Dick Grayson was just that sort of unlucky. He found himself glancing around the huge lab that he had appeared in. He had just walked through the door. Just not this one. The door that he had walked through had been at the justice league headquarters. After a long day of putting up with people he had wanted to go back to Gotham.

And he was pissed as hell that he couldn’t go home and wait for Bruce to turn up so he could bitch about the back to back meetings that Dick as Nightwing had to do. The amount of work that he had ended up having to do because people couldn’t just talk to Batman.

Dick deserved a break and he had been in search of it when he had walked through a door. And ended up wherever this was. He glanced around him but no one was paying him any mind. And that in itself was strange because not only had he just walked into a Lab. He was still in his Nightwing clothes. That was worrisome in itself if just for that one fact.

“Nightwing?” A voice he did not recognise called out. Dick took a step back and looked up only to find himself blinking once. Then again and then once more. The child on the platform he most definitely did not know.

He had no knowledge of any red haired green eyed kids that wore lab coats like they were used to them and rode big black wild cats. Dick had many problems with these things and he sadly had to start with a wild cat being in a huge lab.

He really was not anywhere near where he had to be. He was recognized but no one around him cared. If anything, they were just disinterested. They noticed him. Dick could see them glancing at him from time to time. The various people in the room noticed him. They just did not see him as important and that was just a little hurtful. No one was even trying to look at him from behind.

Even Bruce looked and he was the poster child for attempted self-control. So for these assistants to just brush him aside like this. It was cute but a bit worrisome. Just like the child who had called to him.

“You have me at a disadvantage.” He crossed his arms as he watched the large cat slowly climb down the stairs to the floor he was on. The glass stairs just scream money. Lots of it and most of it had to be spent on unnecessary items. Like the glass stairs in a lab. “I don’t seem to know you as well as you know me.”

“Is that so?” She was a sassy one. Dick still had his eye on the large animal but when she slid off the back and wrapped her hand around the sparkling collar he couldn’t help but think he had seen her eyes before. Maybe not directed at him. But those green eyes, he knew them from somewhere. “Well you are Nightwing.” She said softly as she eyed him. “But yet you aren’t. Did you get younger? You look younger than my brother right now.”

“You really seem to know me.” Dick said softly as he looked her over. He was fighting to see how she could be. There was no way that he was on his earth. This sort of crap was supposed to happen to the senior members of the league not him a contract worker.

“I know you… mostly. But I hear that I don’t know Dick.” She shrugged as she looked him over. “Do you know what reality you are from?”

“You have it numbered over here?” Dick whistled. “Nice.”

“Okay so I have a time frame to where you are from.” She sighed. “I’m not born yet.” She glanced at the large cat and sighed again. “Most likely I wouldn’t be born either.”

“Why are you so sure-“

“Lena Lillian Pamela.” She cut him off. “Luthor.” Dick’s blood went cold. “My Daddy is Lex Luthor.” No wonder he thought the eyes were familiar. “My brother is Kon-El Luthor.” No wonder Dick had thought the amusement in her eyes was familiar. He had been recalling Tim, Jason and Kon-El. He had seen the way Kon-El looked at them. “All my life.” Lena smiled. “I’ve never seen you this worried. It’s nice.”

“We know each other then.” Dick tilted his head. “You said you don’t know Dick.”

“I’m like my brother. I like Robins.” She laughed as she stroked the cat’s fur. “This is Star.” She patted the large cat again. “Catwoman gave him to me.”

“Jesus.” That sounded like Selina. Especially now that she and Luthor had a truce. That really sounded like Selina. “You know us.”

“Mr. Wayne is nice.” Her eyes watched him carefully. “He’s fun.”

“So you know us all.” Dick looked her over. “Why do I feel like a little lady like you is just pure trouble?”

“Well.” She glanced up and around before she laughed. “I’m a Luthor you know? My Dad got soft in his old age. I need to find something fun.”

“You can’t be a year older than my Robin.” Dick muttered. “What trouble are you stirring up?”

“Let’s leave that as something for my Dick, my Tim and my Jason and Robin to solve.” She said softly. “But for now. Before my Dad figures out something entertaining is here. Let’s get you home.” She turned around before she tugged the cat’s collar to follow her. She got a hard nuzzle for her efforts and she giggled. “But you really have good luck.” She glanced over her shoulder. “All the labs to walk into and it happens to be mine.”

X

“You don’t usually drink.” Bruce said softly as he tugged the glass from Dick’s hand. “What happened?”

“Kids.” Dick sighed as he rested his head back against the bed-rest. Bruce snorted before he sat on the bed. Dick rested against Bruce without shame and sighed. “Kids are scary Bruce.”

“Is this about what happened today?” Bruce’s hand wrapped around him tugging him closer and Dick smiled. Years ago Bruce would not have done that. Years ago Bruce would not have been able to. He liked the process they had made. Bruce did these things without a thought now. “You said you were fine with minimal contact.”

“It was Lex Luthor’s kid Bruce.” Dick whispered. “She gave me this strange vibe. She knew me. I understood that. She knew of me, she knew us but the more she talked the more she watched me. I felt as though there was some big game going on there. She’s Luthor’s kid. She’s a Luthor but the way she acted. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid like that. Genius or not Bruce.”

“She most likely doesn’t have a mother.” Bruce said softly. “The names she has. Those are names that Luthor would pick for himself. A daughter, she could twist him around her little finger. She most likely has Luthor’s intelligence and some mutant abilities.”

“She knows us. She thinks that we are fun.” Dick said slowly. “It’s a game to her and we’re part of the pieces. That’s scary Bruce.”

“That’s the Luthor world.” Bruce said softly. “You can’t think them as normal people or even normal children. Lex Luthor is different from those before him but fact remain. Children like those grow up bored if they are not stimulated. Bored people like that cause problems.”

“I know.” Dick admitted before he shook his head. “But that isn’t our problem.” He turned to Bruce and looked at his face. “She called you Mr. Wayne. Everyone else she was casual with. She respects you.” He had to smile a bit. “It’s cute. Batman wins hearts everywhere.”

“The only heart that I want.” Bruce muttered as he pulled Dick close. “Is yours.” Dick snorted at the kiss Bruce pressed to his neck. “Stop worrying about things for now.”

“I guess I can.” Dick giggled when Bruce nuzzled the sensitive spot on his neck. “I’m here now after all. She had such cute green eyes.” Dick pretended to sigh and snorted at Bruce’s growl. “But blue eyes.” He mused as he caught Bruce’s head in his hands. “Are the best jewels of all.”


End file.
